1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to high molecular weight processible polymers derived from 2,6- and 2,7-diacids, diols and diamines of 9,10-dihydro-9,10-ethanoanthracenes, and their conversion into rigid, thermally-stable anthraceno polymers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses 9,10-difunctional 9,10-ethanoanthraceno compounds of the type ##STR1## where X and Y may be --COOR.sup.1 (R.sup.1 =alkyl of 1-4 carbons or H), --R"OH (R"=alkylene of 1-4 carbons), --NH.sub.2 ; R may be CHZ--CHZ (Z=H, halogen or alkyl). Polyesters and polyamides are prepared from the above.
Also disclosed are (non-polymeric) substituted 9,10-dihydro-9,10-ethanoanthracenes of the type
______________________________________ ##STR2## X Substituent Positions ______________________________________ NO.sub.2 2,7 and 2,8 NH.sub.2 2,6, 1,5 COOCH.sub.3 1,5 OH 1,5 H -- ______________________________________
Compounds of the type ##STR3## where R is --CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 --, ##STR4## --C(CH.sub.3).sub.2 CH.sub.2 -- and --C(CH.sub.3).sub.2 CH(CH.sub.3)-- are known.
The reaction ##STR5## is known. Also known is the reverse reaction of eliminating the ethano bridge. ##STR6##
The concept of converting tractable, fabricable polymers to intractable polymers by thermal elimination of small molecules is known; e.g. conversion of polyamic-acids to polyimides, and poly-O-acyl amideoximes and polyhydrazides to poly oxadiazoles by thermal elimination of H.sub.2 O.
Polyesters, polyamides, polyurethanes and polycarbonates prepared from unbridged, difunctional anthracene derivatives of the type ##STR7## where X and Y may be --COOR.sup.1, --COCl, --NH.sub.2, --OH, and --NCO are known. Specifically disclosed are polyamides, polyesters and polycarbonates from 1,5-, 1,8- and 2,6- anthracene dicarboxylic acid; polycarbonates from 1,5-dihydroxyanthracene; copolyamide-urea polymers from 1,4-, 1,5- and 2,6- anthracene dicarboxylic acid; polycarbonates from 1,5-dihydroxyanthracene; copolyamideurea polymers from 1,4-, 1,5- and 2,6- anthracene dicarbonylchloride.
Shaped articles including fibers and films, prepared directly by melt and/or solution methods from polymers containing anthracenic segments are broadly disclosed in the art.